Everything Must Go
"Everything Must Go" is a song from the Johnny and the Sprites episode "The Sprites Save Grotto's Grove." It is performed by John Tartaglia as Johnny, Tim Lagasse as Basil, Leslie Carrara as Ginger, Carmen Osbahr as Lily, Heather Asch as Root, and Ann Harada as Yolanda Ivanna Wanna, an obnoxious real-estate developer. The song is about Yolanda's plans to build a luxury hotel and mall complex in Grotto's Grove and the other characters' reaction to this plan. Lyrics Yolanda: Well, what a pile of weeds Johnny: Pile of weeds? Yolanda: What an awful bore Johnny: A awful bore? Yolanda: But it won't be hard To turn this yard Into something more Johnny: Something more? Yolanda: I see glass and steel Johnny: Glass and steel? Yolanda: Thirty stories tall Johnny: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Yolanda: Yes, I can smell a swell hotel With a shopping mall Sprites: A shopping what?! Yolanda: Think new, think big But first we gotta dig It's all got to go Bro, look out below Everything must go, must go These we move, but these we mow Everything must go, go, go Hey bro, this much is so Take ideas and make 'em grow Say what you want Just don't say no Everything must go, go, go What is this, a tree? Johnny: Yes, that's a tree. Yolanda: This, we do not want. Johnny: Do not want? Yolanda: Chop it down tonight Because it's standing right in my restaurant Sprites: What restaurant?! Yolanda: Wanna learn to swim? Johnny: Learn to swim? Yolanda: Everybody does Johnny: Well, I... Yolanda: You'll be keeping cool In the indoor pool Where your garden was Johnny: It was? Yolanda: Yeah! Think smooth, think glass But first we lose the grass It's all got to go, bro Johnny: Whoa! Yolanda (Sprites): Look out below Everything must go, must go, must go (Whoa, whoa whoa, whoa!) Yolanda: Petting zoo and a magic show Everything must Yolanda and Sprites: Go, go, go Yolanda: OK, bro, take it slow Johnny: Oh, no Yolanda (Sprites): Trust me and just go with the flow Here's how you make your future grow (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!) Yolanda and Sprites: Everything must go, go, go Johnny: Tree? Yolanda: Chop it Johnny: Shrub? Yolanda: Shave it Johnny: Bush? Yolanda: Drop it Johnny: Grass? Yolanda: Pave it Johnny: Vine? Yolanda: Clip it Johnny: Rose? Yolanda: Snip it Johnny: Fern? Yolanda: Rip it Johnny: Yolanda! Yolanda: Zip it! It's all got to go, bro Johnny: Oh, no Yolanda: Look out below Yolanda (Sprites): Everything must go, must go, must go (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) Yolanda: One time offer Don't be slow Yolanda and Sprites Everything must go, go, go Hey, bro Yolanda: Don't ya' know Sprites: Oh, no Yolanda (Sprites): Everyone's gonna shout, "bravo!" (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!) "Trees, goodbye; hotel, hello!" Hope I'm not steppin' on your toe Sprites: Whoa, whoa Yolanda: Winds of change are about to blow Sprites: Whoa, whoa Yolanda: If you wanna make your future grow Everything must go All: Go, go go Everything must go, go, go Everything must go, go, go Yolanda: Everything must go, go, go! Category:Songs Category:Group songs Category:Johnny and the Sprites songs